The present invention relates to a device and method for selecting between spring rates in a single lock set assembly that supports multiple lockset trim types.
A conventional door knob has a center of mass centered with the axis of the lock spindle. A conventional door lever, in contrast, has a center of mass offset some distance from the spindle axis. The gravitational force on this center of mass produces a torque about the spindle axis. To provide a counter torque to maintain the neutral position of the lever in a horizontal plane and to also resist increased operator torque due to the inherent mechanical advantage afforded a lever, a stiffer spring or additional springs are typically included in lock assemblies on which a lever will be installed. This is usually accomplished by manufacturing two separate lock assembly configurations: one with lighter springs for knobs, and a second one with heavier springs for levers.